What She Didn't Tell Him
by puppets4ever
Summary: Sequel to "Meant To Be." Sam has been keeping secrets in the marriage. Story better than this horrible summary.


_What She Didn't Tell Him_

**Okay, everyone, this IS a sequel. So, if you haven't already, go read _Meant To Be._**

**And, if you have read _Meant To Be_, enjoy _What She Didn't Tell Him_!**

_Chapter 1: The Boy From The Ghost Zone_

It was 6 years since the miscarriage and Danny and Sam's youngest daughter, Victoria, was 4 years old. Danny had been doing routine fly-through patrols of the ghost zone, trying to find their miscarried child. But, he had never found it. He never told Sam that he was looking for the miscarried child.

But, what Danny didn't know was, Sam was hiding something too. She never told Danny that she had actually miscarried twice. It happened exactly a year apart. Sam didn't even know she was pregnant until she had miscarried. She couldn't bear to tell Danny about the second miscarriage. So, she kept it to herself, letting it torment her day and night, until she had Victoria. Sam's youngest daughter lit up her life as her other children grew older. Sam couldn't believe she and Danny had been married almost ten years. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when he moved back to Amity Park.

Alex,17, had grown out of his awkward stage and was now comfortably settling into his good looks. A junior at Casper High. Surprisingly, he was in an on/off relationship with Traci Baxter, Dash Baxter's daughter. He was also a promising varsity football starter. But, he had been giving Danny and Sam trouble recently, which worried them. Although, he had become a Team Phantom pro with his powers.

Shaylee, 16, was getting her driving license next month. She was a lot like her mother, she wanted to be different. But she was no Sam Manson clone. She had bright pink highlights in her dark hair. She wore neon colors regularly. She was a sophomore at Casper High. She was active in her favorite pastime, show choir, and brought home many awards and honors with her soprano voice. She picked up some of her grandma Maddie's ghost hunting prowess, joining Team Phantom with Alex and Eric.

Eric was a shy artist at 14. He was a freshman at Casper High, Eric was one of the youngest in his class. His grades weren't great, but, art was his element. He soared with a paintbrush in his hand. He had designed the new Team Phantom logo and was still struggling with his powers. Although, he always came through in a real ghost fighting situation.

And the twins, Chance and Madeline, both 9, were in the fourth grade. Chance was excelling in football. He could take out a sixth grader easily. Madeline was a cheerleader, cheering at Chance's football games. Madeline was not experienced enough with her powers. Chance did not inherit his father's ghost gene. He would most likely go into weapons training with Shaylee.

Danny loved his family very much, but it bothered him that he could not find the miscarried child. Then finally, something very weird happened. He met a boy.

The boy could be no older than 6 years old. What was weird was, this little boy called him Daddy. And then, the boy flew away!

Danny quickly took flight behind him, the boy weaving and winding through many different things, trying to throw the halfa off his trail. But, it didn't work. Danny knew exactly where the mysterious ghostboy went to: the orphan fields.

The Orphan Fields where a place that Danny himself had made five years ago for miscarried babies and children who died. Danny had made this place in hopes of finding his and Sam's miscarried child. Five years, and still nothing. But, today was the day. It had to be.

Danny landed and began to search through the crowds of playing children. The older girls were playing hop-scotch and jump rope, the older boys playing football and kick ball. The younger set were all together playing a huge game of freeze tag.

Suddenly, a small voice arose from one of the many crowds.

"Look, everybody! It's Danny Phantom!"

Danny did visit the Orphan Fields often, but, the children were always glad to see him. But, maybe these children knew that boy! Maybe they could help him!

"Hey, kids, I'm looking for somebody. Can you help me?" Danny searched the confused faces.

"Who're you lookin' for Danny?" an older boy questioned the halfa.

"He's a boy about five or six years old. He has white hair the same exact shade of white as mine, which snakes into a skinny ponytail in the back. He also had a jumpsuit similar to mine. He also had the palest blue eyes." Danny described the boy as the picture etched into his mind appeared.

"That's Jonah!" a boy close by marveled.

"Shh! Danny's talking!" an older girl shushed him.

"You know this boy?" Danny asked the orphaned ghost boy.

"Yeah. He's my bestest friend." the boy replied in broken English.

"Can you lead me to him?" Danny was still unsure.

"You bet..." the girl smacked the boy on the back of the head.

"Address him correctly!"

"You bet, Mr. Phantom." Danny smiled at the boy. Danny felt sorry for him. Why? The boy's sister was basically a Jazz Fenton clone.

"Well, let's go."

Danny and the boy flew to the housing for the children of the Orphan Fields. The boy pointed to a darkened little shack over by itself.

"He lives there."

"Thank you...uh, what's you're name?" Danny looked to the boy.

"Mr. Phantom, I don't actually have a name. I died before my parents named me."

"...how about...Andy?"

The boy smiled and flew away. Danny approached the dark shack and put his hand up to knock on the door. He was ninety-nine percent sure he had found his miscarried child...

_A few minutes earlier..._

Riley, 8, was sitting comfortably on her bed reading the biography of her famed father, Danny Phantom, when the door flew open and her younger brother Jonah raced in.

"Hide!" Jonah commanded as he slammed the door and turned out the light.

"Hide?! Why?! Who's angry at you now?" Riley asked as she jumped up from the bed.

"No one's mad at me. Someone is looking for me now, though." Jonah replied.

"Who's looking for you?! Tell me!" Riley demanded.

"Daddy..."

"Daddy? What, you mean..." her eyes grew wide. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. I saw him, he saw me, and I called him daddy. End of story."

Jonah and Riley both jumped when he knocked at the door. Jonah disappeared under his bed. Riley walked to the door and took a deep breath. She was about to meet her father, and he wouldn't even know it.

A second knock. Riley opened the door.

"Hello? Can I help you, sir?" Riley asked in a scared little voice.

"Yes, um, does Jonah live here?" Danny replied.

_He knows his name?!_ Riley let the shock take hold of her.

"Uh, no. Not anymore. I kicked him out yesterday..." Riley lied.

Something about this girl reminded Danny about his wife.

"You know, something about you reminds me of my wife, Sam." Danny said as the girl backed away.

"Oh, really?...that's uh, very interesting. So, about this boy-" Riley was cut off by her father.

"Your eyes are the same shade of violet as Sam's. The way that half of your white messy hair, much like mine, is pulled into Sam's old pony tail. You look so much like her." Danny didn't look away from the girl.

"Oh, you must be seeing things. I don't have my hair pulled back." Riley pulled the hair tie out of her hair.

"Who are your parents?" The adult halfa asked. He knew that ghost children knew who their parents where.

_Uh... You and Samantha Fenton..._ The thought passed through Riley's head. _No! I can't tell him. He doesn't know!_

"I'm your daughter!" Riley blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What-?" Danny looked confused.

"Come on out, Jonah. We've got a lot of explaining to do..." Riley looked at her father with watery eyes. He looked so confused. Because he didn't know.

**Okay, this chapter is merely a prologue and it reintroduces you to Danny and Sam's kids. Now I want you to review. Review your little hearts out. I hope you enjoyed _What She Didn't Tell Him_!**


End file.
